A Study in Viridian
}} As Redcloak returns to his study with the phylactery, he encounters Tsukiko, her Wights, and a dead hobgoblin. As he prepares a spell while coming in, he demands Tsukiko to leave. Tsukiko threatens to slaughter hobgoblins, so Redcloak lets her stay. Tsukiko says that she's looking for something that Redcloak is hiding. Cast * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * Tsukiko ◀ ▶ * Boot Wight ◀ ▶ * Dark One (in painting) ◀ ▶ * Elder Hobgoblin ▶ * Three Wights Transcript Redcloak's Word of Recall spell teleports him outside his study door with a "pop!" Redcloak opens the door which has some symbols on it. A dead hobgoblin with a grey goatee and a leather apron falls out of the room behind the door. Redcloak: *gasp!* Redcloak enters his study. Red magic emanates from his right hand. His left is removing the phylactery from his belt and putting it behind his back. Boot Wight: Uh oh. Someone is entering. Redcloak: What the hell is going on here? Tsukiko and her wights are ransacking Redcloak's study. Tsukiko: Oh, hey. Tsukiko: You don’t mind that we let ourselves in, do you? Tsukiko: Sorry about the dead hobgoblin, but the old-timer wouldn’t cough up the magic key you gave him to get past your wards. Redcloak: Those wards exist because this is my private study, Tsukiko. Get out. Tsukiko: Or what? You’ll make me? Tsukiko: You so much as touch me, I’ll go slaughter a hundred hobgoblins and tell Xykon I needed their bodies for research. Tsukiko: What do you think he’ll say, huh? Redcloak: … Redcloak: Fine. Is there some reason you chose to break in to my private room while I was out? Tsukiko: Sure. Breaking in while you were here would have been a lot harder. Redcloak: Funny. You know what I mean. Tsukiko: I’m just doing the same thing we’re all doing these days. Tsukiko: I’m looking for something. Something really important. Tsukiko: Something I think we both know that you’re hiding. Redcloak: Is it the remote control for the Teevo? Because I told the monster in the dark that I don’t have it like 20 times already. Tsukiko: Ugh, I know, right? It’s like, hello! Some of us can’t sit around watching Real Housewives of Tarterus all day long! Trivia * Boot Wight is wearing Ho Thanh's boots, which he first wears in #517 after taking Tsukiko's instructions in #516 too literally. He first appears in #513 * Tsukiko refers to the Real Housewives TV franchise in the last panel. Tarterus is a neutral (chaotic) evil-aligned plane of existence in Dungeons & Dragons. * Viridian is a blue-green pigment. The walls of Redcloak's study are painted viridian, making it literally "a study in viridian", which is also a pun on an artistic study in a particular color, such as might be done by a painter. * In Panel 4, Redcloak is seen casting a spell, but we don't know what it is until page #830. * The 1887 Arthur Conan Doyle novel, A Study in Scarlet, was the first novel to feature his iconic characters Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. The title of that book is Holmes' characterization of his pursuit of investigating murder. By analogy, the title of this strip might be the investigation of jealousy or goblins (both green things). * This is the first appearance of the Elder Hobgoblin whom Tsukiko killed. External Links * 828}} View the comic * 229404}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Command Undead Category:Resistance is Crushed